


Kind of Right

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, sad christmas fic to be precise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And he put up with me all day. Not many people would do that. I took him for a ride and we looked at some lights. Fujisaki and a guy called Souda made ‘em light up real good. Real pretty. And Maizono made cake. I’ll bring some for you next time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of Right

_He’s gonna say something stupid._

Snow lay thick over much of the cemetery, the footprints stamped onto the paths by earlier visitors slowly refilling. No doubt one could describe how snow restoring the indentations related to life and death. Like how something else would inevitably replace the hollowness left by somebody’s departure. Twist it into something poetic that makes you want to cry at the cruel beauty of it all rather than cry at its raw ugliness and lie in bed wondering whether the hole they left behind was only metaphorical. Whether those times together even existed or were but words of a story- a finished chapter to be reread and never experienced again. Shit like that which teachers lapped up.

The cellophane crinkled when Mondo clenched his fists, flowers shifting within. All desaturated in the darkness. And cheap. Bought them at a store that reeked of booze. The flowers did too. Or maybe they didn’t. Maybe he just got used to the flowers’ normal scent after a while. No matter- dead people can’t smell.

_He’s gonna say he should have worn a helmet._

Nearby stood a shop that sold flowers and brooms and other crap. Usually Mondo bought flowers there. The old man at the till knew him well. Knew not to ask too many questions. Mondo left Kiyotaka by the door and came out a few minutes later with a broom. Their footsteps crunched as they ventured into the maze of tombstones. Offbeat to each other. Not quite fitting.

So many dead people. Probably all cremated. Flowers sat on many of the stone monuments, wilting or fresh or somewhere inbetween. A few only wore a blanket of snow, engravings obscured. But he knew the location of the one he wanted. No. Not the one he wanted. The one he had to accept.

_He’ll say I should have been more careful. That I shouldn’t have been so reckless._

His parents had their names all carved into the grave at the same time. Cheaper than waiting until someone died. Cheap bastards. Still, at least they bought a bit of land. Imagine keeping the ashes at home- they’d go missing or get stolen within a week. And neither parent would give a damn, probably. They made faces at the funeral but didn’t care before and like hell they cared afterwards. Bastards.

When the pair arrived at the Oowada plot, Kiyotaka hung back as Mondo brushed a gloved hand over the grave. Then again, and again, until all the names could breathe. Could remind him who died and who got the privilege to live a little longer.

In red beamed his name. When his time came, someone would remove the redness and his name would be as plain as his brother’s. Mondo tucked the flowers underneath his armpit and swept away the snow, broom thwacking and scraping. He kept looking down and away from his companion who stared and stood so still that he was more congruous in a place he had never been in before than Mondo.

_He’ll tell me it should have been me._

Mondo lowered the flowers and inhaled before glancing over his shoulder. Kiyotaka approached, face only glowing because of his flashlight.

Once they stood side-by-side, Mondo clapped Kiyotaka’s shoulder and stared at his brother’s name.

“This is Ishimaru,” said Mondo. His voice came out louder than expected. Or maybe everything else was too quiet. “We… We’re in the same class at school. Together.”

He gulped. Flexed his fingers.

“Dunno if there’s a calendar wherever the fuck you are, but it’s Christmas Eve. We ain’t religious or nothing but the chicken was always good, right? You always gave me some of yours ‘cause sometimes our folks forgot to feed us. Hell, you’re the one that usually reserved some for us ‘cause only you remembered most of the time.”

Kiyotaka glanced at him. Mondo didn’t notice.

“Anyways,” Mondo fidgeted, “you woulda got on well with Kyoudai, Aniki. He’s a bit overbearing- naw, he’s really overbearing, and he could learn to loosen his asshole a bit…”

Kiyotaka glared.

“… But he’s got a good heart,” finished Mondo. “I probably would have flunked everything if he didn’t bitch at me all the time.”

Kiyotaka’s glare lessened.

“And he put up with me all day,” said Mondo. “Not many people would do that.” He laughed once. “I took him for a ride and we looked at some lights. Fujisaki and a guy called Souda made ‘em light up real good. Real pretty.”

Mondo blushed.

“And Maizono made cake. I’ll bring some for you next time.”

Mondo paused.

“Then we had dinner and I took him here ‘cause you’re both important people even if I’m all those words dad used to call us.” Mondo rubbed his knuckles against his eyes. Flecks of snow must have blown into them. “This is fucking bullshit. It should be the other way around with you standing here. But I’m just too damn stupid and ungrateful and it’s my fucking fault my name is still in red and yours ain’t. I don’t deserve a bro as good as you… never did… maybe that’s why you… when that truck came toward me-!”

He choked. Kiyotaka moved and Mondo readied himself for one of the remarks he predicted Kiyotaka would say all the way from the dormitories to the lights to the restaurant to the long long journey on his motorcycle to where they stood now.

Kiyotaka clasped Mondo’s hand and squeezed.

And finally things seemed kind of right for once.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing a lot of Christmasy fics but I probably won't post them all here. Also wow this had a lot of typos I somehow overlooked.


End file.
